The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a legend
by Charity2
Summary: A women who was once real but now thought of as just a legend is once again the only hope fo the world. "The darkness is nearing, I can feel its coldness scratch at my soul as it gets closer by the days" "HURRY Sarah" "We can no longer interact freely wi
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend  
  
Author: Charity  
  
Rating: PG (for now but later it will be higher)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the sailor moon characters but, I proudly own this story!  
  
I hope you enjoy my story!! I don't think I'm copying anybody so if I am sorry! I think this plot has never been done before? Oh well if it has I hope its better!!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend~  
  
  
  
An orange glow could be seen coming from a little window of a cottage, which was buried deep in the forest. Inside things had been strewn about in a cluttered mess. A young woman sat at an old table hurriedly writing something on a piece of parchment. The soft light that came from a single candle reflected off her form creating shadows around the small room. If you listened close enough you could here her soft mumbles as she thought of what to say.  
  
  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
I need to tell you something of Great importance. I can't seem to be able to put these things I must tell you in words. All I can say now is that by the end of this letter you will be confused by many things. But, what I need you to do is to just follow my instructions as fast as you can! I guess I should start from the beginning. I can't tell you all the details now but in time I will tell you all of it.  
  
Once a long time ago when the dark and terrifying times were slowly ending by a power filled with faith, hope, and love that came from a young and newly crowned Queen; a baby was born to her. Her name was……. Serenity. A name that would soon be spoken of by every man, women, and child even after her days were to end. This baby would be the hope of the universe and its people. She faced many evil things but the one thing the never did was give up. The people said they would always remember her. When she passed away there was a grand funeral held and everyone from the moon participated. They sang and danced; the people knew she would not want them to mourn her so it was a wonderful and happy celebration. They honored her for everything she did for them and they swore to never forget her. But, the one thing no one knew was the truth of how she died. I can't explain it all to you now but I will when the time is right. There are only nine others who know the truth of her and still remember her, not including myself. You know of the nine I speak of you've met them once before. You said they seemed very special in some way but you could not figure what it was. Well this is it.  
  
It has been so long since Serenity walked among us that people have started to forget the price she paid for all of us. I know you have only heard of her as a legend, Sarah, but she was real. She has been spoken of less and it has come to pass that she is merely a legend to many. It is time she be released and arise once again. The darkness is nearing, I can feel its coldness scratch at my soul as it gets closer by the days. Soon the universe will know her once gain, but I fear the evil is coming back stronger than ever. I've seen the evil slowly pulsate around the towns, the villages, and the people especially. No one has noticed a difference in the way the people act towards each other except me. You must hurry and warn the others….. She must be awakened soon! Or I fear the darkness will consume us all!  
  
We must gather the rulers and tell them to get their armies and all their magic wielders ready! Tell the others to meet me at the sacred realm in two days. I must consult with the others first before we confront the rulers. I haven't much time to tell you any more I'm leaving today to the sacred realm. You must HURRY Sarah I think the descendents of the evil followers have started to notice something. Tell them to take everything they don't want to leave behind. We can no longer interact freely with the public. It is no longer safe. I only regret not saying something sooner. Be careful this letter cannot fall into the wrong hands or we will all be doomed! This is why I am entrusting it to you. Travel only in the day and take shelter in secluded and covered areas. Trust only your heart no one or anything else. If you feel uneasy somewhere don't just brush it off leave as quickly as you can until you feel completely safe. Be safe Sarah and be careful you are in my prayers! May the gods watch over you.  
  
  
  
~~~Rei~~~  
  
She hurriedly folded the letter, put it in the envelope, and sealed it with wax bearing her symbol. She rushed outside towards her horse that was anxiously stomping at the ground and neighing with excitement. "Phoebes Demos!" Two black crows with silver eyes came swooping down towards the young girl. "Take this to Sarah and do not let any one see you". Rei held out her hand as Demos clamped the letter within his claws and both birds flew off into the sky. She climbed on top her horse and looked back one last time knowing that if indeed she saw her little cottage again it would not be until a very long time. Suddenly her hands flicked the reigns and she galloped off into the darkening night her raven hair blowing in the wind behind her.  
  
  
  
~~Like it? Hate it? Review it!!!! (pleaze!)  
  
-Charity 


	2. Questions

Title: The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend  
  
Author: Charity  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Disclaimer: Well I hope yall like my story so far! I don't own anything involving SM. Ok so I hope yall review my story and tell me if it's bad or what k? Thanx lots!!!!  
  
-Charity  
  
  
  
A young girl with long curly brown hair and golden brown eyes were reflected in the eyes of the two crows. The soft swish of her broom was heard as she swept the steps of a small temple made purely of stone. It seemed impossible of such a thing but this young girl knew the truth. It was magic. She hummed a silent tune to herself not knowing of the task that will soon be put upon her shoulders.  
  
The two silver-eyed crows watched her steadily, not moving from their position atop a stonewall which, surrounded the premises. They suddenly let out loud screeches and came swooping down towards the girl. She looked up startled towards the two crows that headed straight for her. Flinging her hands up upon her head as an attempt to protect herself. The screeching suddenly stopped and she felt something soft brush her arm. She looked to the sky and saw the birds flying away in the distance. She directed her eyes to the ground and saw an envelope lying next to her. She bent down and picked it up. The letter said, "Sarah" in what seemed a hurried writing. She turned it over to open it and saw a symbol imprinted in the wax. She gasped with shock and hurriedly opened the letter. Sarah read it carefully taking in all the information and instructions she was to carry out. She slowly lowered her arm to her side as all the things written in the letter raced through her mind. Suddenly snapping out of her stupor moments later she hurriedly ran inside to start packing for the long trip ahead of her.  
  
Sarah decided to only take what she could carry. So, she packed all her belongings into a big bag, draped her cloak on her right arm, and headed out the door and down the steps of the stone temple. Sarah quietly walked over towards the stables as to not alert anyone to be suspicious of her dealings and chose the fastest horse the temple had. A deep black horse with long powerful legs stood anxiously waiting as Sarah saddled her. She attached her bag to the horse's saddle and put her long dark green cloak on her shoulders. She lifted her foot to the stirrup and quickly mounted the horse. She flipped up her dark green hood on her head, dug her heels into the horse's sides, and rode off from the stables to the road with lightening speed.  
  
Sarah had tiredly ridden for days stopping only to eat and rest at night. Through out this entire time she had hidden the letter in her shirt so as not to lose it. She slowed her horse down to a walk as she approached a small town. ~Oh I pray they still live there~ She entered the small village and dismounted from the horse taking the reigns in her hands and leading it through what seemed like the market. People were bustling around buying food and other needed items making it hard for her to maneuver in the market. A sweet smell wafted through the air catching her attention. She looked around her to find out where this remarkable smell was coming from. She spotted a bakery sign done in curly green letters up ahead and smiled. ~Excellent, if I just give it to her then I wont have to go searching for all the others she'll do it for me ~She tugged on the horse's reigns to make her move and walked towards the bakery. Tieing the horse's reigns on a near-by pole she slowly peeked inside the doorway and saw no one behind the counter. ~They must be in the back making the pastries and breads.~ ~Perfect! This will be all too easy!~ She crept slowly towards the counter striving not to make a sound. Slipped a piece of paper that read Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, on the front and gently put it on the counter. Looking around she saw a small bell to her right and the got an idea. She quickly rang it twice, ran out of the bakery, stopping just after the door, and hiding behind it to make sure the right person got the note.  
  
Dressed in a simple dress and apron which was caked in flour, a women looking to be in her early 20's came from the back. She walked up to the counter and realized nobody was there. Crinkling her forehead she said, "That was strange I could have sworn I heard the bell." As she was about to turn around and go into the back she spotted a piece of paper lying on the counter. Picking it up she read the names on the front and gasped in surprise. Her head shot up looking around for any sign of a person and ran to the door looking out at the street but found nothing. Meanwhile Sarah was happily riding back to the forest located just outside of the town, slowly making her way to the location they were to all meet at.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Six figures stood in a place with no limits only darkness could be seen beyond their silhouettes.  
  
"Who do you think delivered it to you?" a quite voice asked eyeing the women with curiosity.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"I heard the bell, came to the front, and when I got there no one was around. That's when I saw the letter," she said exasperated, already explaining this for the millionth time.  
  
"Well……I guess all we can do is just what it says but, we must proceed with caution senshi."  
  
" She's right, remember we will get to the forest before the appointed time as to make sure nothing is up."  
  
" If this is a tramp they will be expecting this of us."  
  
"Who do you think would remember about us after all this time? Unless it was someone from are past. Which that would mean the involvement of magic but, for what purpose is there now for such a thing. Nothing has been happening to the extent of my knowledge. Though, I must at mitt I have felt something different lately."  
  
"Oh by the gods! What does this all mean! "  
  
An eerie voice filled the air " All good questions but unfortunately all without answers"  
  
"Let us al get are rest, we will need it for tomorrow"  
  
Murmurs of agreement were said through out the room and bright flashes of light and mist filled the room. As it cleared nothing could be seen but darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued………..  
  
Well I tried to make it longer! Anywayz thanx for the review! I hope I will get more this time!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! (pleaze)  
  
-Charity  
  
P.S. I will need at least five more reviews to continue writing this story. Sorry to the people who do like it but it seems not a lot do. So, please review, suggestions, comments, anything!!!!!! 


	3. Notice!!!!!!

The Coming of Doom: A Hope from a Legend  
  
By: Charity  
  
  
  
Hello people!  
  
Sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter in a while. Ya know tests and all. BUT!!!! My next chapter will be out soon! Please review and give me some ideas or suggestions you might have for my story. I need them! Anywayz thanx lots!!!!  
  
-Charity 


End file.
